cats_of_the_island_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Leaf Clan
Description Ancient Leaf Clan, or as it was first known, Owl's Flight, was one of the two groups in the forest. Their camp is located deep inside the forest, with the forest creek running through their camp. All around the camp is thick thorn bushes. They eat mainly squirrels, mice, the occasional frog, and many kinds of birds. Territory The greater part of this territory is forest-land, called Royal Forest. This territory also includes a hiking-trail up to the mountain called The White Hill, named by the cats Star Hill. Landmarks in this territory include: * Camp - Surrounded by thorn and bramble bushes, camp is a small hollow with a creek cutting through it. A tree grows in the center. The creek is dangerous for young kits, but the thorns make this camp hard to attack. * Dry Stream bed - An old stream that dried out seasons after the ancient Clans were founded. Sometimes foxes will try and settle here. * Tall Oak - An oak stretching up above the other trees. Hunting is easy here in falling-leaf and growing-leaf, due to all of the acorns surrounding it. * Sheep-and-Cow-Place - To the east is a farm. Sheep are found here, along with cows. Only a few stray cats live in the new barn, near the burnt remains of the old barn. * Wide-Eye's Tree - An owl tree. Legends says that a cat named Wide-Eyes hunted at night, following where the owl hunted. * Star Hill - A large hill which, when under the moonlight, looks white. Seasons ago, a huge tree stood at the top of this hill, but now all that is left is a tree stump. Culture Owl's Flight is regarded as the most serious of all the groups, spending the whole of the day constantly patrolling and hunting. Along with this, they train their apprentices the longest, and punish apprentices and warriors more harshly than any other Clan. Before they all go to sleep, the Clan will gather, and share news. This is unlike the other Clans, whereas the group by the bay eats whenever, those in the forest will eat, and then all take a brief nap all together. They do this at the start of each day, in the middle when the sun is highest, when the sun is sinking down, and when the moon is highest. Camp The thorn bushes hide and protect the camp. The nursery is in a cracked stone covered in soft moss, furthest from the camp entrance. Kits can play inside the nursery and not get hurt, but are generally not allowed to climb the rock. Across the creek from this stump is a small hollow under the stone beside the tree. Here is where both apprentices and elders sleep. Warriors sleep under the juniper bush. The medicine cat and the leader share the tree, the medicine cat uses the bottom half of the cracked tree as their den, with the leader sleeping up in the tree branches. One of these tree branches, a thick, smooth branch above and to the side of the medicine cat's den, is where the leader addresses the Clan, called Creekbranch. Past Known Members Sharp Leap - a small dark gray tabby she-cat with small paws, small nose and bright green eyes Sharp Flame - a heavy-step ginger tabby with yellow eyes Leaping Fire - a light ginger tom with long fur Falcon's Spot - a tortoiseshell she-cat Bright Dusk - a tortoiseshell she-cat with few spots of white Storm Feather - a dark gray, almost black she-cat Blooming Rose - a ginger spotted tabbyshe-cat Soft Cloud - a light ginger tabby she-cat Sharp Wasp - a striped light ginger, almost yellow tom Sharp Jay - a dark gray tom with a white chest Clever Daisy - a cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Quiet Twig - a brown tabby tom Timid River - a light gray tabby she-cat Small Pebble - a gray tabby tom Quick Jay - a golden tom with blue eyes Strong Stream - a golden she-cat with blue eyes Red Squirrel - a dark ginger tabby tom Small Mouse - a light brown/gray tom Robin Cry - a large dark ginger tom with a white patch on his chest Dappled Oak - a dark brown tom Roaring Shadow - a black tom Leaping Bird - a black she-cat Timid Raindrop - a gray tabby she-cat Fern - a small ginger tabby tom Racing Flower - a heavy-set ginger tabby she-cat Leaping Sand - a light ginger spotted she-cat Mild Petal - a light gray she-cat Swift Cedar - a small brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes Category:Groups Category:Clans Category:Ancient Clans